


That Time They Got It On

by Jodine16



Series: That Time [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cloud, Condoms, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pansexual Character, Rough Sex, Shameless Cloud, Shameless Smut, Top Barret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud cleared his throat. "I don't know about you, but I'm thinking after that interruption we should have lunch."</p><p>Barret smirked. "You asking me out, kid?"</p><p>"Only fair since you did it first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time They Got It On

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Cloud/Barret smut on this site so here's my effort to fix that! Big thanks to my sister for giving it a read through! Any remaining mistakes are my own. :3

"You're not afraid to try something new, are you, old man?" Cloud smirked at Barret's outrage as he took his place on the training mat. Barret was back in Edge for a few weeks, following his trip from the rigs. It had been several years since the Remnants appeared and Geostigma disappeared. The Lifestream was finally flowing properly, clear of the Jenova taint. Barret, with the help of Reeve, was able to get the oil he found refined and processed to be used for electricity and life finally started looking up. Presently, he was with Cloud in the man's home, being taught how to fight hand to hand combat.

_"I have no idea how you survived this long without being able to properly defend yourself!" Tifa exclaimed. "Even Cloud knows how to use those big mitts of his for things other than sword fighting."_

_"Thanks, Tifa," Cloud said dryly._

_"My arm has never failed me yet!" Barret huffed, waving said metal arm around. Marlene, who had been walking by with a basket of laundry, neatly ducked her father's arm, used to the man's antics._

_"It never hurts to have new skills!" She chirped. "Besides, it'll give those Juno burgers somewhere to go besides here," she teased, poking his gut, not that his abs needed the extra work out._

_"Oi!"_

And that was how he ended up with his fists awkwardly in front of his face, watching Cloud with narrow eyes.

Cloud struck first and within minutes was delighted and surprised to discover Barret wasn't a complete shmuck for hand to hand combat. They spent the next hour working themselves over into a fine sheen of sweat (well, Cloud wasn't sweaty but he certainly felt the blows that slipped through his defenses). "Grappling next?" He asked. They took a break, and Cloud watched Barret's Adam's Apple bob as he downed the entire bottle of water in one go. The scene made his insides heat up and his pants tighten. _Get a grip!_ He mentally growled to himself.

"Whatever you say, Spiky." Cloud quickly learned his mistake for choosing the next exercise when he was thrown onto his back, the wind knocked out of him. He barely managed to block Barret's fist that was aimed for his face and ended up with the man straddling him and pinning his arms above his head. Cloud tensed when his untimely erection pressed against Barret's ass. _Don't notice, don't notice,_ he pleaded. Unfortunately, his luck didn't work that way.

"Got something you wanna share with the rest of the class, Spiky?" He muttered.

"Uh --nngh!" Cloud's eyes went wide when Barret rubbed his ass against him. 

 

Barret's hands tightened against Cloud's wrists. "What, you didn't think I never noticed you eye fucking me every chance you got these last few years?"

So much for being subtle. "I, uh, figured you weren't into guys."

"What do them young folks call it --pansexual?-- I don't know, but I go for whatever I like and right now you're looking pretty good." Barret leaned down and kissed him hard, Cloud eagerly meeting him and giving as good as he good. Barret shifted and Cloud accommodated him between his legs, sighing contently. Barret shifted his grip to hold Cloud's wrists with his metal hand and his other hand started drifting downwards, cupping and groping Cloud's cock through his sweats. Cloud felt grateful he wasn't wearing his usual dramatic attire. Barret's fingers were dipping past the waistband of his pants and Cloud was nipping at Barret's bearded chin when the door burst open. The two men split apart like hot water was poured on them (or cold water if Cloud's sudden flaccid erection was anything to go by).

"Yeah Dad! Did you beat him?!" Marlene exclaimed, misinterpreting their flushed faces. Denzel, who had been trailing behind her, was not so innocent and smirked at the pair. 

"Off maybe," he said crudely, earning him a pair of glares and a confused look.

"What?"

"C'mon, Mari, let's give Cloud a chance to accept his defeat in private." He grabbed her arm and gently herded her out, throwing a wink over his shoulder at the adults. "Hey Tifa! Uncle Cid is in town, can we checkout his new improvements on the Shera?" He shut the door on the way out, leaving them alone again.

"That kid's too damn smart for his own good," Barret said gruffly, getting to his feet. He helped Cloud rise and swiped dust off his pants.

Cloud cleared his throat. "I don't know about you, but I'm thinking after that interruption we should have lunch."

Barret smirked. "You asking me out, kid?"

"Only fair since you did it first." 

\--

The gunman kept an appropriate distance from him for the duration of their meal, but all bets were off when they were cleaning up. Cloud barely had a chance to set his dishes in the sink before he was being crowded up against the counter. Twisting in the man's arms he attacked his lips, laughing softly when Barret grabbed his ass and hoisted him up. Cloud wrapped his legs around his waist and held on. Making out, they awkwardly made their way down the hall to Cloud's bedroom, where Barret kicked the door shut and fell onto the bed. Sitting up on his knees, Barret shed his shirt, helping yank Cloud's off before he resumed kissing him.

Cloud moaned shamelessly as Barret nipped at his throat, his beard rubbing marks against his skin. "Want your cock in me," Cloud murmured.

Barret pulled away to stare down at him. "Aight, you clean, though?"

"As in should you wear a condom or am I clean down there?" Cloud asked.

"Both."

"I haven't been with anyone since my coma-"

"That was 6 years ago or something!"

"-The doctors in Mideel cleared me of any diseases or ailments and, uh, I, ah, woke up really horny this morning so..." Cloud eyes drifted to the right. Barret followed his gaze to a box on the bedside table. He reached over and opened eyes, eyebrows raising at the variety of sex toys.

"With an ass like yours and you're playing with fake dicks when you could bat those baby blues and get all the cock you want?" Barret asked confused.

Cloud shrugged, as much as he could laying down. "I'm not really good with that kind of stuff."

"Prolly just as well, means I get you all time myself, if, uh, you're interested in continuing this."

Cloud smiled, reaching up to run his hand over Barret's cornrows. "Definitely interested." He wiggled up the bed to reach into the box. He pulled out a mostly used tube of lube and a stripe of condoms. Setting them aside, he stripped off his pants and briefs, Barret following his lead.

Both naked, Barret settled on top of him again, rolling his hips against Cloud's. They made out for a while, hands trailing over scarred skinned. Even with what Cloud said, Barret was still surprised to find Cloud's hole wet. "Wha...?"

"I, ah, really like getting fucked," Cloud gasped.

"Don't worry, my dick'll keep ya satisfied." Cloud tried to roll his eyes at the terrible one liner, but he was distracted by the finger working it's way into him. Barret grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount into the palm of his hands.

"Aren't you worried about getting that in the gears?" Cloud questioned, seeing his metal hand glistening.

"Naw, got it fixed up real good, here lemme show ya." Curious, Cloud spread his legs more, biting his lip as Barret pressed two fingers into him. He went slowly at first, letting Cloud adjust to the stretch. After a few minutes, Cloud opened his mouth to ask what was so good about his metal arm when the fingers suddenly sped up and kept a steady pace, the angle would have quickly tired out someone with a human wrist. His hips jerked when the ramming fingers hit his prostate.

"Fuck, fuck," Cloud cried out, gripping Barret's arms. "Wait, wait, I'm gonna-!"

Barret slowed down, changing the angle. "Wanna stop for a moment?"

"No, I want your cock now," Cloud said, wrapping his hand around Barret's dick.

Barret grinned. "Filthy little minx." Barret tore into a condom and rolled the latex on, stroking himself. "Show me how much you want it," he said, flopping down next to him, stroking his cock lazily. Cloud was quick to roll onto him, kissing Barret hard. He grabbed his cock and lined it up with his stretched hole, sinking down with a groan.

"Feels so good," he breathed. Leaning back, he started riding him, his own cock slapping obscenely against his abs. Their fucking was rough, nail marks began to appear on their skin. Barret was soon tired of topping from the bottom and he sat up and pushed cloud down, moving with him to keep his cock warm. Grabbing one of Cloud's legs and draping it over his shoulder, Barret started jack hammering into Cloud, drawing out cries from the normally reserved man. Suddenly the velvet heat suckling his cock spasmed and Cloud's hands clenched on his hips. Barret fucked him through his orgasm, groaning loudly as he filled the condom.

Both warriors took a moment to catch their breath, before Barret rolled over to dispose of the condom in the bathroom attached to Cloud's room. When he returned, his cock twitched weakly at the sight before him. Eyes closed, Cloud had his fingers stuffed in his wrecked hole, fingers pinching his nipple, and soft noises of pleasures leaving his puffy lips. He opened his eyes when he felt like he was being watched.

"Oh don't stop 'cause of me," Barret commented.

Cloud blushed but grinned. "Up for round two?"

"Gimme a minute and I'll give you all night," Barret said, joining him.


End file.
